


Real & Here:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Deprivation Tank/Deprivation Tanks, Dinner, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fondling, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Memories, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway/Romantic Getaways, Sad, Sadstuck, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the sensory deprivation tank, Steve tries to get his life back together, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	1. Prologue: Part One & A:

*Summary: After the sensory deprivation tank, Steve tries to get his life back together, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a long, & awful week for the **_Five-O_** Ohana. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was worried about his partner, friend, & hopeful lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was being put on a stretcher, & on his way to Tripler Medical Center. So, He would be taken care of immediately. The Blond didn't want him to be left alone, He stuck to his side like glue, & made sure that he was safe, & comfortable.

 

 

"I am gonna get this bitch, She is responsible for all of this, I swear to God, I will shoot her, If she crosses my path again", Danny mumbled angrily, as he threads a comforting hand through his hair. The Others agreed wholeheartedly, as they were watching their friend being loaded up into the ambulance, Officer Tani Rey said this to them, as they were following them outside. "I can handle **_HQ_** , Junes, Help me ?", Officer Junior Reigns nodded, & said, "Sure", They headed back to **_HQ_**.

 

 

Captain Lou Grover said, "I am gonna stay with you, Provide you some backup", Danny smiled, & thanked him profusely. He got into the ambulance, once the paramedics has Steve stabilized, & ready for the journey to the hospital. Lou follows in the camaro, Since Junior & Tani took his car to **_HQ_** with them.

 

 

In the ambulance, Danny was holding Steve's hand into his own, He was hoping to have a chance to tell him how he felt, & maybe they can get together. He couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Steve. He let tears out, cause his friend went through so much in his life, & it was too much, So, He is gonna help him through this, & he has an idea of where to start. He will need his kids help, He is gonna see them at Rachel's house later on, So he can talk to them later.

 

 

Steve moaned in his sleep, after he was brought back after getting examined, & cleaned up. He was still clearly afraid, Danny knew that his the love of his life was in hell. The Loudmouth Detective raked his fingers through his growing hair. "You are safe, Steve, Rest, My Love, I am here with you, I **_am not_** leaving, I promise". He kissed his forehead, & he got settled by his bedside.


	2. Chapter One: Part Two & B:

Danny didn't realize that he fell asleep, & he heard Steve thrashing around in his bed, He was experiencing a nightmare, The Blond cursed to himself, as he thought, **"Shit, Not another nightmare"** , as he rushed over to him. But, Steve beat him to it, & woke up in a wild daze, exclaiming, nearly shouting, "Danno ?, Danno ? !", as he wildly search for his best friend, & partner.

 

 

"I am here, Baby, I am here", The Blond said soothing him, as he was trying to control the situation, & the staff came in with restraints, & a needle", It caused Steve to go even crazy. They were trying to get control, The Usually Confident Commander looked at his best friend, & said brokenly, "Danno, Please", as he was trying to fight off the staff.

 

 

"Hey, Back off", Danny growled angrily at them, Nurse Smith said in a dismissive tone, "Detective, Please Stay out of this, We are doing what is the best interest of our patient", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Am I speaking English ?, Back the hell off", he said, as he cocked his gun, & aimed it at them, Ready to protect Steve, If he has to. The Staff was shocked, & let the blond do his thing.

 

 

"Danno ?", Steve called out calmly, & Danny gathered him in his arms, & said nonsense words to soothed him, The Staff realized that Danny has the situation under control, & they backed off, & left the men be. "Hey, Good Looking, Nice to see you awake", & cuddled him lightly, so Steve wasn't furthered terrified. Steve just cuddled against him, making sure that he knew that he was okay too, & that he needed comfort too.

 

 

"It's okay to be sad, Danno, I know that you were worried about me, I just wanted you to know that I love you", Danny felt a disappointed that it was only friendship love, but he isn't gonna push the issue, til Steve is on the mend. "I love you, You Goof", that made Steve chuckle, That made the blond feel good that he could do that.

 

 

"Now, I know that you hate hospitals, But if you behave, & listen to what the doctor says, I will bring you a surprise", He said with a smile, as he continued to play with his hair. "I **_will_** do anything, Danno, I just want to get out of here". Danny understood completely, & told him this. "It won't belong, I think being home will do you some good", & they switched to something pleasant to talk about.

 

 

Soon, Steve was off to Dreamland , & he looked peaceful for a change, & the Blond was relieved to see it finally. He held his hand, & hopes that he has some great dreams for a change. The Blond is gonna make sure that he will never be alone again, as long as he lives. He will make sure that all forms of Wo Fat will stay away. He joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

 

The Next Morning, Steve was feeling great, & his mind is clearer, He smiled, as he saw that his partner was sleeping next to him, He thought that never saw anything more beautiful, & the blond looked peaceful, as he slept on. He snuggled, & cuddled him for warmth, & security. He was so glad that Danny was in his life, Cause he didn't know what he would do, If he wasn't.  Steve finally could get back to his life with a lot of normalcy, Cause, He was due for it.

 

 

Danny woke up slowly, & realized that he was in the hospital bed with Steve, & he smiled, when he saw that the hunky brunette was awake, & alert. "Hey, Babe, How are you feeling this morning ?", He asked with a concerned look on his face. He sat up, & checked his friend over, making sure that he is okay. Steve said this to him, as he was still feeling a little bit insecure after his ordeal with the sensory deprivation tank, on Kang's Ship.

 

 

"I am fine, Danno, I just want to go home, Please, Can we go home ?", Danny knew that he was gonna get distressed, So, He said in an soothing tone, "Babe, You Judy have to stay til tonight, If you do well, We can leave by dinner time", Steve nodded, &  just settled down, & relaxed for a bit with his best friend. Danny combed his fingers through his friend 's growing hair once again, He swore that the former seal purred like a cat.

 

 

 **"I promise you, Steve, You won't feel pain anymore, I promise that you can _count_ on me for everything, & anything"**, He said thinking to himself, The Blond was just glad that the case was over, & all is right with the world. He hated Greer with a passion. He hopes that she stays away, Cause, He doesn't know what he would do, if he saw her again. Deciding to shelf it for another day, He joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

 

The Next Morning, Danny slipped away from Steve to get them something hearty for breakfast, He can't wait to leave this place, & he knows that his super seal couldn't wait either, so, they would make the best of it all. He made his purchases, paid for them, & left the cafeteria, The Loudmouth Detective didn't want to leave the hunky man alone for long. Danny knows that it will take time, But, They will be okay.

 

 

Steve smiled for the first time since the ordeal, & saw Danny coming back with his  purchases. "Did you find anything good, Danno ?, I am starving", which was music to the blond's ears, He said this to him with a smirk, "It's a great thing then, I brought back some food for us", & he gets everything all set up. The Men ate, & were thinking about things, as the silence went on. Steve knew that he has to do some stuff, in order to change his life. He felt better that his appetite was back, & made him happy, that his Danno was happy too.

 

 

They were munching on some chips, & Steve timidly asked, "Danno, Can you stay ?",  Danny smiled, & said, "I was planning on staying, til you are fully recovered from this shit storm", as he moves back to sit next to him. They finished up their lunch, Steve just snuggled up to him, & Danny welcomed the warmth, & asked, "What's wrong, Babe ?, What's going on in your head ?", as he was rubbing a soothing hand up & down his back.

 

 

"I am just wondering, & worried that I did enough in my life, & for future", The Five-O Commander said with a sigh, as he was less tense, as Danny continued his massage, which was making him feel better. "You did enough, Babe, Believe me, You did", Steve smiled, & said, "Thank you, Danno, You always know what to say, It always help me feel better", & they relaxed some, Before Steve has to go through some exams.

 

 

After a couple of hours of rest, Tani, Lou, & Junior went over the crime scene, They wanted to make sure that they didn't miss a thing, & they got everything that was needed to prove their case. Tani said, "I hope that we nail this bitch, She's really getting on my nerves", The Former SWAT Commander agreed, "Yeah, I think she found a way to play with our boy's head", as he was  taking in the setting."Guys !", Junior exclaimed, as he called out from the other room, They raced towards the room to see what he found, & they hoped that it could help their case, & make it stick good. When they got in, They were shocked by what the young seal found. Steve's clothes, It had been snipped off of him, & in neat piles, along with his shoes. "Let's Not Tell Steve yet, Cause, It might set him back, Also, Not a word to Danny, Otherwise, He'll kill her". Tani, & Junior nodded, & they finished up quickly at the scene with the help of **_HPD_**.

 

 

As Danny predicted, By Dinner,  Steve was ready to be discharged from the hospital, Both men were relieved at the news, &  also they were told that they can leave, as soon as they were ready. Steve slowly got up, & he blushed with embarrassment, he turned to his friend , "Can you help me, Please ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Sure", He helped his partner get dressed, & they waited for the papers. Once, They got them, They headed for Steve's home, & the shorter man was wondering what is going on in the former seal's head.

 

 

As soon as they got to his house, Danny couldn't take the silence anymore, "Steve, Talk to me, I want to know what's going on in your head, I love you, I just want to help", He looked at him imploring, The Five-O Leader just took his face into his hands, & kissed him, which left him speechless, & Steve looked like he just got punched.

 

 

"I am so sorry, I am so so sorry", The Hunky Brunette said, as he was backing off, Despite being sore, He ran up the stairs. The Blond cursed, & said, "Shit", & followed him upstairs to his bedroom, where he could hear crying, & cursing. He knocked on the door, "Babe, Are you okay ?, May I come in ?",  He waited for his answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
